Escolhas
by Ma Black
Summary: A vida nos coloca em situações onde temos que escolher os caminhos que iremos percorrer, às vezes bons outros nem tanto, mas em todas as escolhas que fazemos, acreditamos estar fazendo a melhor possível.
1. Recomeçar

Olá 

Esta é a primeira fic que escrevo,é sobre oSevero Snape e alguns personagens que criei...espero que leiam e que gostem... postem reviews, mandem emails, ok?

Beijão!

Ma Black

* * *

**Cap. 01 – Recomeçar**

* * *

Novembro de 1981.

Era final do outono e como sempre, fazia frio e garoava naquela tarde. Um vulto parecia vagar por entre as várias árvores e lápides que existiam naquele cemitério. Procurando por todas a lápides, uma a uma, e segurando alguns ramos de margaridas o vulto pára à frente daquilo que estava procurando.

"Finalmente..." – pensou.

A capa escura protegia do frio e da garoa uma jovem aparentando ter uns 20 anos, possuía uma feição delicada, apesar de ter um semblante triste. Seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar escondiam a cor esverdeada que eles possuíam.

Tirando o capuz que a cobria não se importando mais com a garoa, que agora estava um pouco mais forte e molhava seus cabelos anelados cor de mel, a jovem abaixou-se, distribuiu o ramalhete que trouxera sobre a lápide que estava à sua frente e na lápide vizinha. Ainda não conseguia acreditar como tudo havia acontecido e terminado:

_"LÍLIAN E. POTTER (1960 – 1981)" e "TIAGO POTTER (1960 – 1981)" _

– Lilly... – disse chorando, olhando a lápide da amiga – por que tinha que ser assim? Vocês mortos... Pedro morto... Remo desaparecido... e Sirius... Sirius em Azkaban... Eu sei que ele nunca entregaria vocês ao Voldemort, mas todas as evidências estão contra ele. Eu não consigo entender como aconteceu. Eu não sei o que fazer...

– Sair dessa chuva seria um bom começo... – disse uma voz tão fria quanto à chuva que caía.

A jovem virou-se para o dono da voz.

– Severo! – disse surpresa, enxugando suas lágrimas, olhando para o rapaz diante dela.

– Como vai, Alyssa? – disse Severo Snape, um rapaz que era alguns anos mais velho que Alyssa. Ele possuía um ar misterioso e sombrio.

– O que veio fazer aqui! Veio ver com seus próprios olhos que "_seu mestre"_ conseguiu o que queria antes de evaporar? – disse com ódio.

– Não diga bobagens. – respondeu tranqüilamente.

– Eles não mereciam isso! E a culpa é de vocês! Eu sei que você há tempos está do lado dele! – Alyssa não media as palavras.

– Ora – respondeu Snape mantendo a tranqüilidade – o que eu tenho escutado é que aquele seu namorado foi quem entregou os próprios amigos e ainda matou Pettigrew e mais 12 trouxas e que ele era o fiel espião do Lord Voldemort.

– Me deixa sozinha! – Alyssa levantou-se, mas sentiu o chão rodar, ia cair quando Snape segurou-a.

– Venha, vamos sair dessa chuva, senão irá acabar se resfriando. – disse Snape apoiando-a.

– Eu estou bem. – disse soltando-se de Snape. Mas sentiu-se tonta novamente.

– Não é o que parece – disse segurando-a outra vez – Vamos aparatar daqui.

– Não. Eu já disse que estou bem.

– Não seja teimosa Alyssa. Vamos. – insistiu o rapaz.

– Eu... eu não posso Severo... – disse olhando para ele.

– E por que não! Não passou nos testes? – disse usando um tom de deboche.

– Passei... é que eu estou grávida. – respondeu quase num sussurro

Snape abriu e fechou a boca, ficou mudo e sem reação.

– Pode ir. Eu já estou bem. – continuou Alyssa.

– Você... está... grávida! – disse Snape tentando entender a notícia – Do Black? – concluindo.

– E de quem mais! – respondeu Alyssa um pouco indignada.

– Vem Alyssa, vamos sair dessa chuva. – falou puxando-a pelo braço, agora a chuva engrossara de vez.

Os dois se dirigiram apressadamente à um bar que havia ali perto. Sentaram-se numa mesa ao fundo do salão.

– O que vão querer? – perguntou a garçonete enquanto os dois se acomodavam.

– Chàpor favor. – disse Alyssa.

– O mesmo para mim. – disse Snape.

– Só um minuto. – disse a garçonete retirando-se.

Os dois estavam mudos até que Snape perguntou:

– Black soube?

– Não... Não consegui contar à ele – disse Alyssa mexendo no açucareiro de cabeça baixa – Soube há dois dias atrás.

– E alguém mais soube? – continuou o interrogatório.

– Por que o interesse? – respondeu Alyssa erguendo a cabeça e encarando Snape.

A garçonete voltou com o bule de chá para os dois.

– Aqui está. – disse a garçonete.

– Obrigada. – respondeu Alyssa virando-se para a garçonete.

Snape esperou a garçonete servi-los e retirar-se para responder:

– Alyssa, eu quero ajudar. Soube que seus pais também morreram...

– Soube é? É engraçado como várias pessoas que não eram partidárias de Voldemort morreram nos últimos tempos não? – respondeu ela meio sarcástica.

– Eu fiquei sabendo que foi um acidente... – disse Snape um tanto indignado.

– Sim, um acidente que ninguém tem explicação para a causa dele...

– Por que não pergunta ao seu namorado? Creio que ele poderá responder. – respondeu o rapaz começando a ficar irritado.

– Sirius estava comigo no dia do "_acidente"_. Ele nunca foi um seguidor de Voldemort!

– Eu não teria tanta certeza... afinal, Lord Voldemort possuía seguidores que não se mostravam e esses eram os mais leais à ele. Isso está mais do que claro, afinal, quem iria imaginar que Black seria um deles e entregaria os próprios amigos.

– Eu vou embora. Já estou melhor. – disse ela levantando-se. Mas Snape segurou-a pelo braço.

– Espere, ainda não conversamos. Sente-se. – insistiu Snape, fazendo-a sentar-se novamente.

– Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você. – disse encarando-o

– Como eu disse, eu gostaria de ajudá-la. – falou o rapaz não se importando com a resposta da garota.

– Não preciso de ajuda. Eu sei me cuidar. – respondeu Alyssa.

– Você está sozinha. – ponderou Snape.

– Engano seu. Eu não estou mais sozinha, Severo. – falou Alyssa com um brilho no olhar.

– Seja racional pelo menos agora! – disse Snape sério – Como essa criança vai crescer sabendo que o pai é um assassino condenado em Azkaban? Você acha que ela vai conseguir conviver no nosso mundo?

– Ninguém precisa saber. – rebateu Alyssa.

– E o que você vai responder quando te perguntarem? A coruja deixou na sua porta? – disse num tom irônico.

– Acho que isso não é da sua conta! – Alyssa estava começando a ficar irritada.

– Venha morar comigo. Eu cuido de você e dessa criança. – disse Snape sério.

– O QUÊ! – disse ela espantada com a proposta.

– Fale baixo... – pediu Snape.

– Você enlouqueceu! – continuou a garota, moderando o tom da voz. – Você não esqueceu que o filho que estou esperando é do Sirius? Você não o suportava e agora quer cuidar do filho dele!

– Eu estou fazendo isso por você. – rebateu o rapaz.

– Eu já disse que não preciso de ninguém. O que deu em você? Por que ficou bonzinho de repente? Eu não preciso da sua ajuda para cuidar do meu filho.

– Alyssa, ter um filho sozinha no nosso mundo já é um problema, agora ter um filho sozinha, sendo que o pai é um assassino, é muito pior... Você vai querer isso para o seu filho? – argumentou Snape.

– Não... – respondeu Alyssa, analisando tudo que ele havia falado.

– Então, é preferível ter uma família arranjada ao invés de não ter nenhuma. Assim não terá problemas com o falatório.

– Eu não ligo para isso...

– Deixe de ser teimosa. Escute, eu conversei com Dumbledore, vou começar a dar aulas de Poções em Hogwarts. Podemos morar em Hogsmeade. Nada que chame muita atenção, mas não deixarei que falte nada à você e ao bebê.

– Que proposta mais absurda eu estou ouvindo...

– Não é absurda. É uma proposta de um amigo... e vejo que não lhe sobrou muitos...

Alyssa suspirou pensativa e apenas respondeu:

– Eu preciso pensar Severo...

– Está bem. Amanhã irei à sua casa buscar as suas coisas.

– Mas eu não decidi ainda. E também não estou morando mais lá.

– Onde você está morando então?

– Em Londres, num bairro trouxa.

– Pois bem, me dê o endereço.


	2. A família Snape

**

* * *

Cap. 02 – A família Snape

* * *

**

Onze anos se passaram desde aquela tarde fria e chuvosa no cemitério. Hogsmead, um vilarejo totalmente bruxo cujas travessas possuíam ruas residenciais, com casas muito parecidas: sobradinhos com um pequeno jardim à frente. Em uma específica residência uma coruja deixara cair um envelope no colo de um garoto de cabelos pretos que estava sentado na soleira devorando uma revista com seus olhos escuros e irriquietos. Então, desviou sua atenção para o brasão que selava a carta e em um pulo correu para dentro chamando por sua mãe.

– Mãe! Mãe! Mãe! – gritou o garoto esbaforido, procurando pela mãe.

– O que foi Mark? Por que essa gritaria toda? Assim você vai acordar a Julie. – disse Alyssa que estava na cozinha preparando o jantar e acabou por se assustar com a empolgação do filho, que agora estava à sua frente e mostrava o envelope já um pouco amassado.

– Chegou mãe! Minha carta! De Hogwarts!

O olhar severo de Alyssa frente à agitação do filho se desmanchou ao ver o sorriso maroto de seu filho. Calmamente enxugou suas mãos no avental, pousou a varinha sobre a pia e abaixou-se um pouco até a altura de seu filho.

– Verdade? Deixe-me ver. – disse a mãe, pegando a carta.

_"ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA HOGWARTS"_

_Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore_

_Prezado Sr. Snape,_

_Temos o prazer de informar que V.Sa. tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários._

_O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Diretora Substituta._

_PS: A lista de material encontra-se no pergaminho em anexo._

– Quando vamos comprar o material? – perguntou o menino ansioso

– Ah filho, temos tempo ainda. Depois do seu aniversário iremos para Londres, comprar tudo que você precisa! Não acredito que meu filhinho vai para Hogwarts! – disse abraçando o menino.

– Mãe, semana que vem eu só vou fazer 11 anos... – tentando se soltar do abraço da mãe

– Eu sei, mas você cresceu muito depressa. – resmungou a mãe não querendo soltar o jovenzinho

– Não podemos comprar as coisas aqui em Hogsmeade mesmo? – disse Mark quando conseguiu soltar-se da mãe.

– Não, aqui não _tem_ tudo. No Beco Diagonal que iremos encontrar toda a lista: desde livros, varinha, uniforme a caldeirões e ingredientes para poções.

– Nossa! Papai que vai ser o professor de Poções, não é? – lembrou o garoto.

– É sim, por isso trate de estudar, e muito, Poções. Não quero ver Severo bravo porque você está indo mal nessa matéria, está bem?

– Pode deixar mãe! Fique tranqüila que você não vai receber nenhuma coruja com reclamação minha! – disse sorrindo.

– Assim espero – respondeu Alyssa

– Puxa! Vou querer entrar para o time de quadribol também!

– Calma aí, mocinho! Alunos do primeiro ano não podem entrar para o time! E você precisa aprender a voar ainda! – lembrou a mãe.

– Mas o Harry Potter entrou! Por que eu também não poderia entrar? E ele também não sabia voar, não é mesmo? – argumentou o garoto.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Alyssa se deu conta de que os dois iriam estudar na mesma escola. Como ele estaria? Ela sabia que o filho de seus melhores amigos já freqüentava Hogwarts há dois anos, mas a última vez que vira o garoto era ainda um bebê. Sabia que Harry era muito parecido com Tiago, principalmente no que se referia à encrencas, pois Severo, quando se referia ao Potter, comentava somente as travessuras que ele e os amigos aprontavam.

– Mãe... – chamou Mark.

– Hã? O que disse? – perguntou Alyssa que definitivamente não prestou atenção no argumento de Mark.

– Ai mãe... Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse? – resmungou o garoto um pouco indignado – Eu sei que você não gosta de voar, mas pode ficar tranqüila que eu vou me dar bem. Vou conversar direito com o Potter para saber o que ele fez para entrar no time de quadribol no primeiro ano... Sei que ele deve ser bom, do contrário não teria entrado; mas queria saber como ele conseguiu fazer os testes para entrar no time. Se pelo menos o papai me ensinasse um pouco eu não chegaria tão sem noção no dia da aula...

– Querido, tudo a seu tempo, Severo não tem tempo para ensinar você a voar, ele mal tem tempo para voltar para casa além de preferir ensinar à você coisas mais interessantes do que quadribol... – explicou Alyssa.

– Eu sei mãe... Foi só um comentário... Eu sei que vocês dois não gostam muito de voar em vassouras... Não sei quem eu puxei... – desabafou o menino.

– Bom, se você conseguir entrar no time, nem eu, nem Severo vamos nos opor, então, até lá trate de ir bem nas aulas de vôo, certo? Mas agora, eu quero que vá já tomar um bom banho, que depois vou dar banho na Julie também. – disse mudando de assunto.

– Tô indo... – Mark estava saindo da cozinha quando Julie entrou carregando o dragãozinho de pelúcia dela. A menina tinha os cabelos castanhos um pouco mais escuros do que de Alyssa, e os olhos castanhos claros como os da mãe.

– Mamãe... – disse a menina coçando os olhinhos.

– Oi meu amor – respondeu Alyssa pegando a filha no colo.

– Eu tô com fome... – resmungou a menina.

– Mas Julie, se você comer agora não vai querer jantar depois. O papai já vai chegar.

– Mas mamãe... – suplicou a garotinha.

– Está bem, vou cortar uma maçã para você. – disse Alyssa colocando ela na cadeira enquanto, com a varinha, fez uma maçã levitar até a torneira para ser lavada e voltar para que pudesse cortar em pedaços para a filha.

– Eba!

Enquanto Julie se deliciava com a maçã, Alyssa terminava de fazer o jantar.

– Pronto mãe, já saí do banho. – disse Mark entrando na cozinha e pegando um pedaço da maçã da irmã.

– J�!– perguntou Alyssa incrédula para o filho – Você lavou direito atrás das orelhas? – indo ver se o menino tinha lavado...

– Ai, mãe! Eu lavei! Assim você vai despentear meu cabelo! – reclamou ele se afastando da mãe e ajeitando alguns fios que caíam em seus olhos.

– Não parece...

– Ah mãe... Amanhã eu lavo de novo... – disse o garoto usando seu poder infalível de persuasão. Para mudar de assunto ele perguntou se a mãe queria ajuda

– Quero – respondeu fingindo que caía no conto do filho – Você não quer dar banho na Julie enquanto eu termino o jantar?

– Está bem. – respondeu, virando-se para a irmã – Vem porquinha, vamos tomar banho?

– Eu não sou porquinha! É você! E você comeu toda a minha maçã! – respondeu a menina.

– Depois eu descasco mais pra você. Vem. – falou pegando a irmãzinha no colo.

Mark levou Julie para tomar banho. Os dois se davam bem, poisele gostava de cuidar da irmãzinha e esta, por sua vez, adorava o irmão por fazer tudo o que queria. Quando ela nasceu, ele ficou meio chateado porque era uma menina, mas como não podiam "devolver", o garoto precisou se conformar e a partir daí depois que ela cresceu um pouco os dois brincavam juntos.

Depois de banho tomado e a janta pronta, os três estavam na sala esperando Snape. Mark estava deitado no tapete vendo sua coleção de figurinhas dos bruxos que vinham com os sapos de chocolate enquanto Julie estava sentada no colo da mãe que penteava seu cabelo.

Ouviu-se um "crack" e a porta abriu.

– Pai! – disse Mark levantando-se

– Papai! – exclamou Julie descendo do colo da mãe e indo abraçar o pai.

– Boa noite, crianças. – pegando a filha no colo, que já agarrava seu pescoço.

– Oi Severo, como foi seu dia? – cumprimentou Alyssa se aproximando de Snape.

– Dia corrido... – dando um beijo no rosto de Alyssa.

– Pai! Chegou a minha carta de Hogwarts! – Mark mostrando o pergaminho dobrado.

– Ah sim, eu vi a Profa. McGonagall enviando as corujas hoje pela manhã. Não tinha como você não receber. – bagunçando o cabelo do garoto.

Apesar do jeito fechado de ser, Severo se dava bem com Mark. Via-o como se fosse o seu próprio filho, afinal, viu o garoto nascer, e por várias vezes teve que cuidar do menino preparando poções quando tinha febre, ou se resfriava. Ralhava às vezes com ele, mas não era por mal e sim porque realmente era um pouco travesso e precisava ter limites. Ele não conseguia ser rabujento com seus filhos da mesma forma que era com os alunos de Hogwarts. Sorte das crianças...

– Vamos jantar? A comida já está na mesa. – disse Alyssa.

A família foi se servir do jantar na cozinha.

– Qual casa vocês acham que o chapéu seletor vai me colocar? – perguntou Mark, colocando um pedaço enorme de torta de frango na boca.

– Ah querido, não sei. Qualquer casa é boa... E coma devagar! – Alyssa.

– Sonserina... talvez. – Severo servindo-se de suco de abóbora.

– É... Eu acho que vou para a Sonserina. – respondeu Mark confiante depois de engolir o pedaço de torta de frango.

– E por quê? – perguntou Alyssa cortando em pedacinhos a torta de frango de Julie, para que ela pudesse pegar.

– Vocês dois foram de lá não foram? – falou Mark – Então eu também vou.

– Não é só porque sua mãe e eu fomos da Sonserina é que você terá que ser também – ponderou Snape – Mas... Eu gostaria que você fosse... – finalizou, deixando claro a sua preferência.

– Severo! – Alyssa repreendendo o marido e depois virando-se para o filho. – Mark, independente de onde o chapéu seletor colocar você, nós vamos ficar muito orgulhosos, todas as casas são boas. Não são as casas que fazem os bruxos e sim os bruxos que fazem os nomes das casas.

– Aonde o Mark vai? – perguntou Julie

– Vai para a escola, onde o papai trabalha. – disse Alyssa.

– Eu também quero ir! – respondeu.

– Você também irá querida. Mas só quando você tiver a idade do Mark. – falou Severo.

– Ah... mas eu queria... – choramingou a menina.

– Julie, você quer ficar longe da mamãe, e só encontrar com ela no natal? – perguntou.

– Eu não. – respondeu rapidamente.

– Então, se você for comigo, vamos ver a mamãe só no natal, você quer ir? – continuou.

– Não quero mais ir não...

– Ainda bem, porque achei que ia ficar sozinha aqui em casa. Papai e Mark vão para a escola e você fica aqui comigo, combinado? – falou Alyssa.

– Tá.

* * *

Alyssa já havia colocado os dois para dormir, ela estava arrumando os travesseiros quando Severo saiu do banho.

– Você já sabe o que vai comprar de aniversário para o Mark? – perguntou Severo.

– Ele queria a vassoura, mas falei para ele escolher outra coisa, porque só vou comprar quando ele aprender a voar. – Alyssa se ajeitando na cama.

– E o que ele escolheu no lugar da vassoura? – Severo também se deitando.

– O uniforme de um time de quadribol, que agora eu esqueci o nome...

– Uniforme de quadribol? Não tinha uma coisa mais útil para ele pedir? – retrucou Snape.

– Ah Severo, ele é uma criança fanática por quadribol, mas que ainda não sabe nem voar, deixe pelo menos usar o uniforme do time dele... – pediu Alyssa.

– Eu acho que você mima muito esse garoto. – respondeu Snape.

– Isso não é verdade. Foi com muito custo que fiz com que ele escolhesse outra coisa ao invés da vassoura que ele pede desde o ano passado.

– Está bem, está bem... Compre então o uniforme para ele.

– Está certo! – Alyssa sorrindo.

– Boa noite Alyssa. – dando um beijo na esposa.

– Boa noite.

* * *

Olá pessoal!

Pois é, a fic deu um "pulo" de 11 anos até chegar à época em que se passa. Sei que esses dois primeiros capítulos são mais de apresentação das coisas, mas creio que os próximos fiquem melhores :D!

Gostaria de fazer meus agradecimentos à:

**Soppy:** Muito, muito, muito obrigada por reservar um tempinho da sua agenda louca para betar esse capitulo, com certeza ficou melhor! Valeu mesmo Ma! Beijao pra vc!

**.. MaRy ..** : Muito obrigada pelo review e pelo email que vc me mandou! Espero fazer uma fic digna do Snape :)

**oO Nica-chan Oo**: Fala Nica, sei que minha fic é meio pobre em descrição, estou tentando melhorar nos próximos capítulos. ;) Que bom que gostou!

**gaby-fdj-black**: Valeu gabi! Que bom que gostou!

**Sheyla Snape**: Oi Sheyla! Bom... é mais ou menos isso que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos...heheheheheeheh mas como ainda eu estou escrevendo, minha cabeça está com trocentas idéias de como vai ser a vida em Hogwarts com "pai e filho" :))

Um grande beijo para vcs todos que leram!

Ma Black


	3. Reencontro

**

* * *

Cap. 03 – Reencontro**

* * *

No seu aniversário, Mark ganhou o uniforme do Chudley Cannons, seu time de quadribol do coração. Mal desembrulhou o pacote que incluía os protetores das pernas, pulsos e o bastão dos batedores, o garoto estava praticamente todo vestido num tom de laranja-vivo, a cor oficial do time. Ficou muito contente com o presente e assim que terminou de colocar os acessórios, saiu correndo para mostrar o presente para seus amigos da vizinhança.

Passaram alguns dias desde então, e em uma noite Snape chegou em casa muito tarde e aborrecido. Alyssa que estava adormecida no sofá segurando um livro, assustou-se com o "crack" e a chegada dele.

– Nossa! Como você demorou! As crianças já dormiram. – disse Alyssa abaixando-se para pegar o livro que havia caído no chão.

– Tive um dia cheio hoje! – respondeu Snape um pouco seco indo guardar em sua saleta, algumas ervas que trouxera de Hogwarts. A saleta era um pequeno cômodo ao lado da sala onde guardava seus livros e alguns ingredientes para poções emergenciais.

– Mas nem começaram as aulas ainda, houve algum problema? – perguntou Alyssa colocando o livro sobre a mesinha de centro e levantando-se para ir atrás do aborrecido mestre de Poções.

– Não – respondeu simplesmente.

– Não mesmo? Não é o que parece... – respondeu incrédula.

– Já disse, não é nada. – falou num tom mais enérgico, acabando por bater uma das portas do armário de ingredientes.

– Está bem, não pergunto mais. Não precisa ficar bravo. – finalizou Alyssa.

– Não estou bravo. – tentando, com muito esforço, melhorar o humor.

– Não é o que o seu rosto reflete...

– Está tudo bem, já passou. – fingiu.

– Vem, vou esquentar a janta. – disse puxando Snape para a cozinha.

Enquanto jantavam, conversaram sobre assuntos mais triviais, até que Alyssa disse que teria que levar o filho para comprar os materiais e ver o uniforme para a escola.

– Quando você pretende ir? – perguntou.

– Estou pensando em levar as crianças depois de amanhã à tarde. Se você estiver precisando de algum ingrediente me avise que eu compro.

– Está bem. Vou ver o meu estoque, mas creio que não será preciso.

– Certo, mas se você quiser alguma coisa, me avise.

* * *

Chegou o dia. Alyssa e as crianças, através da chave do portal, chegaram ao Beco Diagonal. Mark ficou maravilhado com tantas lojas dos mais variados artigos. Era a primeira vez que ia ao Beco Diagonal, pois sempre que sua mãe ou seu pai iam fazer compras o deixavam tomando conta da irmã. Foram até Gringotes, sacar alguns galeões, e partiram para as compras. Livros, uniformes, ingredientes, caldeirão, varinha (32 cm, carvalho com corda de coração de dragão) logo estavam bem empacotados nos pequenos braços dos três.

– Olha mãe! – disse Mark, quase grudando a testa na vitrine da loja Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol – É uma Firebolt!

– Uma o quê! – perguntou a mãe, que ajeitava as sacolas com os livros enquanto a filha corria para o lado do irmão e tentava enxergar a vitrine também.

– A nova vassoura de Quadribol, mãe...

– Ah tá... a vassoura... – ela se aproximou para ver também. – Nossa! Está escrito: "Preço sob consulta". Não quero nem ver o preço disso...

– Ela é incrível!É a vassoura mais rápida do mundo, ouvi dizer que o time da Irlanda já encomendou um lote dessa vassoura!

– Ai querido, se você for tão bom nas matérias que você irá aprender como é quando o assunto é quadribol eu ficaria tão feliz...

– Mãe, você vai ver que eu vou aprender tudo direitinho, não precisa se preocupar. – respondeu o garoto sorrindo para ela.

– Mamãe, mamãe, vamos tomar sorvete? – disse Julie puxando a mãe.

– Vamos sim, venha Mark.

Estava uma tarde agradável, eles sentaram em umas cadeiras da Sorveteria Florean Fortescue que ficava do lado de fora da loja. Alyssa colocou as compras em uma outra cadeira e pediu para que os dois ficassem sentados tomando conta dos pacotes enquanto ela iria buscar os sorvetes.

Alyssa estava saindo da sorveteria com duas taças de sorvetes na mão quando uma voz familiar lhe chamou.

Ela se virou na direção da voz e abriu um sorriso:

– Remo! É você? É você mesmo! – disse emocionada colocando as duas taças sobre uma das mesas que estavam desocupadas, sem tirar os olhos do amigo.

– Claro que sou eu! – respondeu

Alyssa abraçou-o.

– Que incrível encontrar você aqui! Mas como está? O que tem feito? Está tudo bem com você? – Alyssa bombardeou de perguntas o antigo amigo.

– Eu estou bem. Não acredito que encontrei você depois de tantos anos! Você continua linda! – falou Remo olhando bem para a amiga.

– Que exagero Remo! – respondeu Alyssa envergonhada

– Mãe! Você não vai nos trazer os sorvetes? – interferiu Mark indo buscar a mãe, os sorvetes e olhando curiosamente para o senhor que estava à pouco abraçado à sua mãe.

Remo olhou o garoto e depois para Alyssa e perguntou admirado:

– Mãe!

– Remo, este é meu filho Mark. Mark, este é Remo Lupin, um grande amigo meu. Estudamos na mesma época em Hogwarts.

– Olá Mark! – disse Remo sorrindo.

– Olá! – respondeu o garoto.

– E a sua irmã? – perguntou Alyssa.

– Disse para ela ficar sentada cuidando das compras. – disse o garoto apontando em direção da Julie.

Alyssa pegou as taças de sorvetes, entregou uma ao filho, levou a outra para a menina e disse contente:

– Vem Remo, venha conhecer a minha pequenininha.

– Uau! Quem diria Aly... – ainda admirado

Eles foram até onde Julie estava sentada distraída com um grilo que havia pousado sobre a mesa.

– Esta é Julie. – disse a amiga.

– Olá Julie. – cumprimentou Lupin.

– Oi. – respondeu a menina – Oba! Sorvete de chocolate! – vibrou quando a mãe entregou sua taça.

– Suas crianças são lindas Aly. E o seu marido?

Alyssa ia responder quando, atrás dela:

– Vejo que conheceu a minha família, Lupin. – disse Snape secamente.

– Papai! – gritou Julie largando a colher do sorvete e levantando os braços pedindo colo para o pai.

Lupin estava literalmente de queixo caído. Não sabia se olhava para a menina que queria colo do pai ou para o garoto que olhava curioso para a cara dele ou para a cara do Snape que continuava feia do mesmo jeito de sempre.

– S-Sua família, Severo? – finalmente falou Lupin custando à acreditar na novidade. – É... é uma linda família.

– Por que não disse que viria, Severo? Podíamos ter vindo juntos. – perguntou Alyssa tentando amenizar a conversa.

– Resolvi de última hora. Compraram tudo? – respondeu Snape pegando a filha no colo, que acabou por lambuzar as vestes do pai com a calda de chocolate.

– Já – respondeu a mulher.

– Seu filho irá para Hogwarts? – perguntou Remo se refazendo do susto e reparando nas compras.

– Sim, viemos comprar o material dele – falou a amiga, Snape permanecia quieto e com o olhar duro.

– Que bom! – falou o amigo e virando-se para o garoto completou – Então vamos nos encontrar lá.

– Que legal! – vibrou Mark.

– Sério? – admirou-se Alyssa.

– É, vou dar aulas de DCAT. – respondeu Remo sorrindo.

– Verdade! Que maravilha Remo! – comemorou a amiga.

– Sim. Dumbledore me contratou. Vai ser muito bom voltar... – disse com satisfação.

– Podemos ir Alyssa? – interrompeu Snape.

– Vamos. – concordou – Bem Remo, me escreva. Estamos morando em Hogsmeade. Quando der, vá nos visitar. Agora você vai estar tão perto de nós. – convidou a amiga.

– Está bem, Aly. Irei. Até logo, Severo... – despediu-se Remo

* * *

Em casa, Mark tratou de ver e rever todo o material que havia comprado. Estava contando os dias para poder finalmente ir para Hogwarts. Durante o jantar, quem mais falava era o garoto que não se cansava de contar sobre tudo que vira no Beco Diagonal. Até o novo professor e amigo da mãe foi lembrado, o que deixou Snape mais aborrecido ainda, fazendo-o perder o apetite e ir trancar-se em sua saleta.

– Nossa, papai está bravo... Eu disse alguma coisa errada? – questionou o menino depois que ouviram o bater da porta.

– Não querido, ele deve estar cansado. E acho que vocês também estão, não é? – disse vendo Julie cochilar na cadeira – Andamos a tarde toda. Vamos que vou colocar vocês para dormir.

Alyssa pegou a filha no colo e subiu as escadas, o garoto foi atrás da mãe levando os chinelinhos da irmã. Colocaram Julie na cama e foram para o quarto de Mark. Ele ajeitou-se na cama, e perguntou novamente:

– Mãe, papai ficou aborrecido por eu ter comentado que eu já conhecia dois dos meus professores né...

– Não ligue para isso filho...

– Então por que ele ficou bravo daquele jeito? – quis saber.

– Severo e Remo estudaram juntos na mesma época em Hogwarts, mas em casas separadas, e portanto tinham diferenças. – explicou a mãe.

– Mas você não disse que estudou na mesma época que seu amigo?

– Sim, mas foi maneira de dizer, eu entrei em Hogwarts dois anos depois que eles. E algum tempo depois eu fiquei muito amiga da turma de Remo, por isso nos tornamos grandes amigos. – explicou.

– Então... papai tem ciúmes de você! – sorriu o garoto.

– Que bobagem Mark! Severo só não gostava da turma de Remo e pelo jeito ainda não gosta e vai continuar assim a vida toda. – finalizou a mãe rindo também para o filho. – Pronto, já que está tudo esclarecido, agora o senhor vai dormir, certo?

– Ah mãe... – reclamou o menino – É tão legal saber como era na época que vocês estudavam... – disse tentando continuar a conversa.

– Outro dia, continuamos. Eu prometo. – falou a mãe, puxando as cobertas sobre o filho e dando um beijo de boa noite. – Boa noite, querido.

– Boa noite, mãe.

Alyssa foi para o seu quarto, trocou de roupa e ficou deitada na cama, lendo um livro, esperando pelo marido. Depois de quase duas horas, Snape entrou no quarto e viu a luz da lamparina ainda acessa e Alyssa ainda acordada.

– Achei que estivesse dormindo – falou Snape encostando a porta do quarto.

– Por que não me contou que Remo iria dar aulas em Hogwarts? – perguntou sentando-se melhor na cama.

– Esqueci. – respondeu simplesmente.

– É por isso que você está mal humorado esses dias...

– Não é nada disso – retrucou trocando de roupa.

– Ah Severo. Eu te conheço, por que não se contenta com Poções? Você é o melhor nessa matéria. Deixe DCAT para outros professores. Eu não quero ver você mexendo com isso.

– Não acho que Lupin seja o mais indicado. Sabemos o que ele é... Como pode Dumbledore confiar nele?

– Remo foi um dos melhores, senão o melhor na época de vocês. Dê uma chance a ele! E se Dumbledore o contratou, é porque ele sabe que Remo é uma pessoa competente e muito confiável!

– Lá vem você defender seu amiguinho... – disse deitando-se.

– Não é nada disso! Remo merece uma chance.

– Não quero brigar com você. Boa noite. – finalizou a conversa e virou as costas para a mulher.

– Ai... – suspirou Alyssa – Como você é cabeça dura! – disse deitando-se também.

Ele não respondeu. Ela disse olhando para o teto:

– Você vai dormir brigado comigo?

– Eu vou dormir para não brigar com você... – respondeu Snape sem se virar.

– E precisa virar as costas para mim?

Severo virou-se para ela e abraçou-a.

– Está melhor assim?

– Bem melhor. Boa noite Severo. – disse sorrindo.

– Boa noite Alyssa.

* * *

Oi pessoal!

Desculpa pela demora em postar o capítulo mas foram vários contratempos e falta de tempo que só pude postar agora! Espero que continuem lendo egostando!

Quero agradecer a todas que postaram reviews e mandaram emails para mim! Muito obrigada mesmo!

Também quero agradecer a Soppy por betar essa fic, ainda mais sabendo que ela mal tem tempo de estudar, ela arranja um tempinho para arrumar meus errinhos... Brigadao! Vc sabe que te adoro muito!

Um grande beijo para vocês!

Ma Black


	4. De volta à Hogwarts

**Cap. 04 – De volta à Hogwarts**

* * *

Apesar do mau humor de Snape, nos dias que se seguiram Alyssa e as crianças conseguiram fazer com que ele se distraísse e não pensasse no novo professor de DCAT. Passava boa parte do tempo dando atenção à filha caçula que se divertia com os feitiços que o pai fazia. Os dias corriam tranqüilos, até que Mark entrou na cozinha, colocou o exemplar do Profeta Diário e avisou:

– Mãe, chegou o jornal!

– Obrigada, filho, depois eu vejo. – respondeu a mãe, colocando sobre a pia uma assadeira cheia de bolinhos de abóbora - Você não quer trazer a Julie para tomar café? Hoje de manhã irei fazer umas compras. Você fica com a Julie em casa?

– Tudo bem. – respondeu o garoto indo buscar a irmã que brincava na sala.

Alyssa foi colocar as xícaras na mesa quando bateu os olhos na primeira página do jornal que o filho havia deixado, onde estava escrito em letras enormes **"BLACK FUGIU DE AZKABAN"**. Alyssa deixou as xícaras espatifarem no chão.

– Não pode ser! Mas como conseguiu? – disse para si mesma lendo a matéria.

As crianças entraram na cozinha.

– Mãe, o que aconteceu? – perguntou o garoto assustado, com a irmã no colo.

– Fique aí Mark, o chão está cheio de caco de vidro. – alertou Alyssa, pegando a varinha. Ela apontou para os cacos e disse: "Reparo". As xícaras voltaram para a mesa.

Mark colocou a irmã na cadeirinha e foi para o lado da mãe.

– O que aconteceu mãe? Você está tremendo... – disse se aproximando da mãe.

– Não é nada querido. – respondeu dobrando o jornal e colocando-o de volta na mesa.

– Foi essa notícia do jornal que te assustou? – tornou a perguntar o garoto olhando para a foto de Black e para a mãe.

– É, é incrível, ninguém nunca conseguiu fugir de Azkaban... – dizia Alyssa para si mesma, tentando se convencer que aquilo que acabava de ler era um grande equívoco, nunca ninguém havia conseguido sair de Azkaban, tudo só podia ser algum mal entendido ou alguma brincadeira de mal gosto. Mas Mark começou atentar confortá-la, e percebeu que não havia lido errado e que não se tratava de uma brincadeira, "realmente ele fugiu de lá", pensou.

– Papai me contou que essa prisão é muito bem guardada. Mas logo vão prender esse homem, não precisa se preocupar.

– Sim, é verdade... Bem... Vamos tomar café, está bem? – disse Alyssa tentando se acalmar e pensar nas coisas que teria fazer durante o dia.

Eles tomaram o café. Alyssa arrumou a cozinha e saiu deixando as crianças em casa com mil recomendações.

Mark e Julie estavam brincando na sala quando a cabeça de Snape apareceu na lareira.

– Mark. – chamou a cabeça em volta às labaredas esverdeadas que crepitavam na lareira – Onde está a sua mãe? – perguntou Snape.

– Ela saiu, foi fazer compras no mercado. – respondeu.

– Assim que ela voltar, peça para ela falar comigo. – pediu Snape rápido.

– Pai, aconteceu alguma coisa? O senhor parece um pouco aflito e mamãe ficou nervosa hoje no café... – falou o garoto.

– Como assim? – quis saber.

– Foi depois que ela leu o jornal... Só porque aquele homem conseguiu fugir daquela prisão que você disse que era impossível sair... – respondeu Mark.

Snape pensou um pouco e disse:

– Eu converso com ela, filho. Só não esqueça de avisá-la.

– Está bem...

Passou um tempo e Alyssa voltou.

– Mark, Julie, já cheguei! – disse Alyssa levitando as compras até a mesa.

Mark veio correndo para a sala:

– Mãe...

– Onde está a Julie? – perguntou Alyssa.

– Está brincando lá em cima... Mãe, eu tenho um recado do pai.

– Recado?

– Ele disse que precisava falar com você assim que chegasse...

– Está bem, vou falar com ele. Filho, eu comprei aqueles biscoitos que vocês gostam, mas comam lá na cozinha, chame a Julie.

– Oba! Jú! – saiu correndo chamando a irmã.

Alyssa esperou Mark sair da sala, pegou um punhado de Pó de Flú e jogou na lareira dizendo "Severo Snape".

A cabeça de Snape apareceu novamente na lareira coberta por chamas verdes.

– Mark me avisou, Severo. – disse Alyssa sentando-se na poltrona próxima à lareira.

– Acho que você sabe o que aconteceu... – falou olhando seriamente para a mulher.

– Sirius fugiu de Azkaban... – respondeu.

– Ótimo. Então não preciso explicar mais nada. Quero que vocês arrumem as coisas, pois você e as crianças virão para cá. – resumiu Snape.

– O quê! – disse Alyssa levantando-se da poltrona.

– Vocês virão para Hogwarts. Já avisei Dumbledore e ele permitiu que vocês ficassem aqui em segurança até Black voltar para Azkaban. – disse Severo calmamente

– Severo, eu não vou voltar para Hogwarts. Não vou deixar a nossa casa! – respondeu Alyssa se aproximando da lareira.

– Alyssa, eu não estou pedindo. Estou mandando! – tornou Severo mais enérgico.

– Não fale nesse tom comigo! Já disse que para Hogwarts eu não volto! – rebateu.

– Querida, não tenho tempo para ficar discutindo. Black é perigoso e com certeza virá para cá. – disse Severo num tom mais ameno, procurando não piorar a situação.

– Como você sabe?

– Fudge esteve em Azkaban e os guardas disseram que ultimamente Black murmurava sobre Hogwarts durante o sono, provavelmente virá atrás de Potter. E eu não vou poder voltar para casa todos os dias – respondeu Severo – Não vou deixar você e Julie sozinhas aí. – finalizou.

– Severo, por favor... Podemos ir para outro lugar então. Voltar para minha casa em Londres. – pediu.

– Não. Eu fico mais tranqüilo com vocês aqui comigo. – disse Snape.

– Mas Hogwarts não, Severo. – implorou Alyssa.

– Alyssa arrume as coisas, no final da tarde irei buscar vocês! – Snape disse e desapareceu.

– Mas que droga, Severo! – esbravejou Alyssa "Ele vai estragar tudo!" pensou Alyssa se dirigindo para arrumar as coisas das crianças.

À tarde, Alyssa havia separado algumas roupas e objetos pessoais dela e das crianças e ficou esperando Severo chegar. Mark estava radiante com toda a mudança, afinal, mal podia esperar para começar as aulas, e com a notícia que ele já estaria em Hogwarts algumas semanas antes era maravilhoso.

As crianças estavam no andar superior quando Snape chegou.

– Estão prontos? – perguntou para a mulher com uma certa urgência.

– Severo... – começou Alyssa numa última tentativa de tentar convencer Snape que era bobagem irem todos à Hogwarts - Você acha mesmo que precisamos sair de casa? Sirius não virá para cá, ele sabe que o Ministério todo está à sua procura, e voltar para Hogwarts seria a primeira coisa que o Ministério imaginaria que ele fosse fazer.

– Não vamos discutir mais sobre isso. Vamos, a carruagem está aí fora. E tenho que voltar logo para o castelo. – respondeu Snape.

* * *

Chegando ao castelo, Dumbledore e McGonagal esperavam na porta. Mark e Julie olhavam o castelo maravilhados, enquanto que Alyssa queria fugir dali. A carruagem parou à frente do grande portão do castelo. As crianças foram as primeiras a descerem, seguidos pela mãe. Os professores que aguardavam desceram as escadarias para receberem as visitas.

– Alyssa! Que bom vê-la novamente! – disse o Diretor amavelmente.

– Olá prof. Dumbledore, olá profa. McGonagal. – cumprimentou Alyssa um pouco nervosa.

– Seja bem vinda Alyssa. – disse McGonagal – Como seus filhos cresceram! A última vez que os vi, foi no nascimento de Julie.

– É verdade profa... faz muito tempo mesmo. Julie já está com 5 anos.

– E você, Mark. Como está? – disse Dumbledore.

– Bem! Quero muito que comecem logo as aulas! – disse o garoto animado.

McGonagal olhava fixamente o garoto, mas de uma maneira gentil. Parecia que ela conhecia aquele rostinho, mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde. Severo percebeu e disse:

– Vamos, eu vou levar vocês para nossos aposentos.

– Ah sim claro – disse o Diretor – Alyssa, sinta-se em casa. – finalizou carinhosamente.

– Muito obrigada, prof. – agradeceu Alyssa.

A família Snape foi para as masmorras enquanto McGonagal comentava com o diretor:

– Julie é muito parecida com a mãe, claro que aquele olharzinho dela é do Severo, mas quem será que o Mark puxou? Ele é um pouco parecido com Alyssa, mas o jeito dele, aquele olhar...

– Ah minha cara, eu acho que ele se parece muito com o pai. – respondeu Dumbledore sorridente.

– Severo! – disse McGonagal fazendo uma cara que não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir.

O diretor não disse mais nada apenas sorriu.

* * *

A família Snape dirigia-se para as masmorras. À medida que desciam os lances de escada, Mark vislumbrava-se com os quadros, estátuas e armaduras que decoravam as paredes do castelo. Eles entraram nos aposentos de Snape. Logo na entrada havia uma sala ampla contendo uma prateleira com livros dos mais variados temas, mas principalmente Poções e Artes das Trevas, uma enorme mesa de carvalho, contendo anotações em diversos pergaminhos espalhados sobre a superfície, num outro canto o armário de ingredientes e a lareira. Do outro lado da sala havia uma porta que levava aos quartos.

– Mark, você e Julie ficarão aqui, até você ser selecionado para uma das casas e ir dormir com os outros garotos nos dormitórios. – explicou Snape apontando o quarto próximo à sala dele. O quarto não era muito grande, ele fora adaptado às pressas para receberem as ilustres visitas, mas era aconchegante para os irmãos dividirem por algum tempo.

– Está bem. Posso ir conhecer o restante do castelo? – perguntou o garoto ansioso.

– Eu também quero ir! – disse Julie.

– Está bem, mas não demorem muito, pois antes do jantar quero que vocês dois estejam de banho tomado. – falou Snape.

– Vamos Julie! – chamou.

As crianças saíram correndo. Alyssa não disse nem uma palavra. Ela estava encostada na porta do quarto, de braços cruzados, olhando friamente para Snape. Ele aproximou-se dela, tocou-lhe o rosto e disse:

– Não está contente? Seu filho está.

– Você sabe que eu não queria estar aqui! – respondeu olhando para ele e depois se virou e foi para o outro quarto.

Severo foi atrás dela.

– Este é o lugar mais seguro que existe! – respondeu num tom firme.

– Mas não para mim! – disse Alyssa num tom mais firme ainda.

– O que quer dizer! – perguntou Snape olhando nos olhos dela.

– Me deixe sozinha. – disse Alyssa dando as costas para Snape. – Vou arrumar nossas coisas...

O Prof. de Poções saiu do quarto, sabia o porquê de Alyssa não querer voltar à Hogwarts. Mas ele não podia deixar ela e Julie sozinha em casa enquanto Black estivesse solto.

* * *

No jantar, estavam todos os professores e mais Alyssa, Julie e Mark. A mesa estava repleta de comida. Os elfos domésticos haviam caprichado no jantar daquela noite, para os novos convidados.

– Então Mark, o que está achando da sua escola? – perguntou o prof. Flitwick, servindo-se de um pedaço de bolo de carne.

– Esse castelo é incrível! Já encontramos até alguns fantasmas, uma moça sentada em uma das salas de aula conversando com um frade gordinho. – respondeu o menino empolgado.

– Ah querido, aqui você vai encontrar vários! – falou Alyssa.

– Quantos anos têm a Julie, Alyssa? – perguntou a profa. Sprout sorridente.

– Ela tem 5, vai fazer 6 em dezembro. – respondeu Alyssa.

– Ela é uma graça! – tornou a profa. de Herbologia.

– É. Ela é o xodó do Severo. – disse sorrindo Alyssa olhando para a filha.

– Mesmo! – perguntou McGonagall surpresa. Ela não conseguia imaginar Snape ser pelo menos gentil com alguma criança...

– É sim – confirmou Alyssa – Ela sim faz o que quer com o pai – tornou a falar. E todos da mesa riram, menos Snape, é claro.

– Mark é alto para uma criança de 11 anos... – observou McGonagal que continuava intrigada, pois em nada ele parecia-se com Snape, ainda mais com a afirmação do Diretor naquela tarde, ela olhava mais para o menino a fim de descobrir alguma semelhança com o colega carrancudo.

– Será? – disse Alyssa, olhando para o filho.

– É sim, e esperto também. – continuou a professora.

– Ele não pára! Quer ver tudo, além de que é muito curioso! – completou a mãe.

– Meninos são assim mesmo, creio que seja da própria natureza... – falou Dumbledore.

– Severo não era assim... – disse McGonagall.

– Ah, nisso ele puxou a mãe... – respondeu Snape finalizando o assunto.

Depois da janta, eles foram para os aposentos. Mark e Julie já estavam dormindo. Alyssa estava ajeitando os travesseiros quando Snape saiu do banho.

– Ainda está zangada?

– Eu só queria não estar aqui... Aqui não é a minha casa...

– Pense pelo lado bom. – falou deitando-se também – Você poderá ficar perto do seu filho por algum tempo... – disse abraçando-a.

– Está bem... Não vamos mais falar sobre isso... – disse beijando Snape. – Boa noite.

– Boa noite.

* * *

Oi meus queridos leitores!

Calma, eu não abandonei a fic, estou postando o 4º capítulo e tentando finalizar o 5º. Peço desculpas pela demora, mas minha vida não tem sido fácil e ultimamente não tenho tido muito tempo para colocar minhas idéias no papel.

Quero agradecer muito todo mundo que têm lido a fic, que tenha postado reviews, mandado críticas e sugestões. E para quem perguntou se a Alyssa ama o Severo ou não esqueceu o Sirius, é uma coisa meio complicada de responder, pois muito tempo se passou, agora ela tem uma nova vida, uma família, por outro lado tudo que estava meio "apagado" da lembrança dela está voltando, então os sentimentos dela estão todos misturados. (hehehehehe saí pela tangente né... XD).

Grande beijo para vocês!

Ma Black

Maira valeu por ter betado viu! ;)


End file.
